EVIL I
by VS-san
Summary: A "Story of Evil" interpretation. The book one of five.


**I**

Rawr. It's me again. Okay, not to mention this but this is the ninth time I'm going to rewrite this entire document. Anyway, it doesn't matter. It was my passion... waiting. You need to observe everything else, I have read from my favorite book. Okay so let's do all the work. Here it is!

* * *

><p><strong>EVIL: Bliss<br>**_Where people forget to smile..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Zero:<strong> Prelude: Paradise/Dystopia

* * *

><p>College. First year.<p>

I'd never expected anything else but this. Professor Lora was our loving Literature teacher. Every quarter she gave us hell, more of it as time passed, and we felt it harder and harder as the day reached our final class. I had a thought that college would turn out to be like this.

"And today, I am asking you to write a _simple_ script for the tragic play we would be performing after the next two weeks. Break a leg. Pass it tomorrow." Her dry lips moved and there was a sudden hope in me that the room would suddenly break in laughter.

Tomorrow? How could we pass it tomorrow? I... I didn't even know how... or what to do... or why to?

I didn't even care, I realized soon enough.

I was reminded of my very kind and considerate twin sister. I was sure she would help me finish this story. With a little glitter of charm and magic I could make her do all of it.

But I always had trusted everything on her. Maybe I should do it myself this time?

It seemed that after a while, the classroom was already half-full. Most students had made their way out our cozy and snug compartment. I started to pick up my things, grabbing the leather bag and brought it to my rear. I made a few paces before the door until I saw someone of unimaginable green hair blocking the hallway.

"Oh, sorry," Her voice crumbled in hesitance. She seemed to be hurrying... I wondered why then.

Her name was Hatsune Miku. She was a girl of my type, though, naturally I would know then. The campus' Aphrodite. Her belle had never failed to impress anyone. Besides, she was also benign and friendly. No wonder why every man of our school would fall in love for her. I'm doubting even the best of my friends didn't like her, but he didn't like her, he said every time I speak of her to him.

But why on the earth I was even suspecting? The last time I knew, I'm not her boyfriend. The rumor had said a multimillionaire student had been serenading her. In comparison to me, I'm no man.

The princess had been in this campus a year ago, and she was now a year earlier than me. And to think of it, this was no coincidence. This was not even the first time I had met her, but in our compound three four rides from the campus.

Her house wasn't a few blocks away from ours, so you could easily notice her smile that was resembling of the sunlight. Everyday, I caught her staring from her window in her black school dress. Every detailed schemes of folds were imperceptible, if you were looking at her face. It's incredible how the almighty Father created such a godly divine of belle.

At first I wan't attracted to her. I hardly recognize her smiles and grins, until one time that I caught myself staring at her, when she had been staring also at me for all the time. I was moved because I don't even know what's with our contact. I felt embarrassed.. but I also felt being... _loved_.

Since that day, I had never let a day pass without even seeing her smiles that I always thought for me.

However, I knew we were completely unlike. Our house wasn't that small, but it wasn't that huge either. Mediocre? Yeah... it's enough. On the other hand, her house was a mansion. Like the Louvre Museum. I don't know. She was rich, I thought, maybe diamond-class rich.

I was no man.

Teeth biting the lips, with a huge round on the fist, I uttered, "No. My apologies. I should've looked and been more careful."

"So nice of you," She said, with a faint smile and suddenly walked away. I was startled. Mesmerized... for the second time. No... for _another_ time.

Her beauty was really enchanting. Her charm was inimitable. The green magic... she had captured me.

I was no man.

I still am not.

She was Hatsune Miku, the one I liked since I moved here in Tokyo University. She stood petite - against me if I imagined - green hair glittering in light, eyes reflecting like a blinding glossy mirror. Her usual black dress withstood the dazzling effect of the sun.

She was everything.

_~Prelude: Fate~_

"Are you already there Rin?" Not so sure, but I took the length upstairs through the door of our house. The house was so dark, it seems that no one is in there.

"Knock knock... Rin... are you there?" Hesitantly, I slammed the door to check whether it is hollowed or not. And from the moment, I guess Rin was still out there wandering.

I handed a couple of keys. They were so disorderly bundled on a key chain. "Let's see.. the backdoor key... the gate... the restroom..."

Until after forever, I had the key to the front door. It was pretty confusing.

Soon as I reached the inside, I landed my things on the flat floor and lied down. I rested.

Rolling down near the photo albums, I saw one of my most favorite picture I and Rin had. At six we had been through the seashore. We had a lot of experience there.

Most stories we had never heard in our life was witnessed in the shore. The story... no, a legend... of the ocean.

_~Prelude: Legend of the Sea~_

Once there was a demon living peacefully at the shore. For years he had been eating nothing. He was really starving.

That was the main reason why everyone doesn't dare to pass the said seashore. It was a gamble. No one shall dare their lives for the demon's tricky tricks.

Until one day, a pair of siblings, twins, had been there at the shore playing under the bright, glittering sky. The demon had seen them wandering in his territory, which angers him, and then started to threaten them.

"_Why are you here at my territory?_" All of a sudden, the twins found him drooled, staring at their very crusty and tasty basket of brioche.

The little boy saw how the demon starved, looking at his pitiful actions. "_Give me that piece of bread or else I'll eat you both!_"

The boy's twin sister ignored his presence, walking past by the demon without any fear. She was strong. She was invincible. Even the demon was startled by what the girl had performed.

While the boy, struggled between the rising feeling of fear and pity, had gave a piece of his snack to the hungry demon. "_Here, take this. You should eat them so that you won't be hungry._"

"_Oh thank you young man!_" The demon said. In hunger, he swallowed the whole bread once, and then nothing.

"_I couldn't think of any thing I could give to you in exchange._" He added, as he tasted his fingers covered with the bread crumbs that left his bare hands.

"_You could give nothing. It's a treat!_" The little boy said, while swaying his hands that says "no".

"_No! I should give something in exchange._" The demon frowned. "_Alright. I will tell you a good story that you haven't hear before, and this opportunity was only for once in your lifetime..._"

_~Prelude: Paradise~_

_The everyday Luciferia._

__Home of the lemons and oranges. Paradise of large and extravagant chariots. Basin of pride, greed, and jealousy.__

_The market place was so distinct from the suburban settlements. You could easily recognize it... both the sweet sensations of oranges and lemons, lingering in the vast ether._

_Bright and lush fresh greens mesmerizing the bare eyesight, at the top of the noisy stalls that ruled the entire Yellow Park. They were in circles, and passing them wasn't a very good idea._

_Rows of yellow rose trees that covered the garden had started to throw up some gilded petals. The Luciferian paradise—no one had witnessed the beauty, but only me._

Not before the Luciferia's King and Queen died, the city was in the state of Utopia. The land was a flower-filled paradise. Dozens of trees shining in glittering gold surrounded the city streets.

Looking far to the northern part of the country, was the castle standing above the huge mountains of Ochre-stuffed bougainvilleas.

A grin on every person's face was obvious, telling that they were happy. They _were_ contented. They were satisfied on how the d'Autriches served the Yellow people.

Until the day they had died.

Every thing had changed: from the smell of fresh not-rot lemons to the never ending pavements of the kingdom. _Change was constant_.

Still at the pinnacle of the flowered mounts, the Maison d'Autriche was still standing with authority. The tyrant and the demon of the cursed place was a princess, at the age of fourteen.

Smiles turned grimaces, chuckles broken down to tears. Inexpressible feelings of the mass overflowing, through the clear waterfall beyond the kingdom of Luciferia. Satisfaction had brought down. Necessities were badly needed.

Because of the day they had died.

Every thing had changed: from the picturesque pleasure ground wrapped with woods of yellow sprouts to the rumbling sounds of chariot wheels rolling all over the dusted roads of deviled with pride. _Change was constant_.

_But no one would ever tolerate the story. Everyone tells it's fine when it's not. What do people are really thinking? No one even knows what do the legend of the sea tells us. It was a deep secret buried by waves and dusts._

__Paradise of large and extravagant chariots. __Home of the lemons and oranges... _both the sweet sensations of oranges and lemons, lingering in the vast ether._ __Basin of pride, greed, and jealousy.______

_______You could easily recognize it..._______

________The everyday Luciferia.________

________~Postlude: Destiny~________

_Fate, like hair, has always strands of black and white. Fate never sang monotonic, but always finger on bad or good luck._

_You could never draw it, nor paint it. Picture it with your camera, but then never conclude what's next._

_Completely pattern-less. Nevertheless surprising. Extraordinarily mocking. Incomprehensible._

_That's life. Pattern-less. Surprising. Mocking. Incomprehensible. But what's fate?_

_A sort of something that had been yours... or not?_

_Someone that should be yours... or not?_

_Fated to be yours... or not?_

_Likewise, life is... or not?_

_Fated... or not?_

_Fated._

_Fade._

"Rise and shine." A voice woke me up from my deep slumber. I found out it was the voice of my beloved sister. I was about to scold her when she had stared at me with her very innocent face.

I found my tongue reaching back. I couldn't speak a word, but to smile frankly at her was the best choice. Suddenly, I reminded how my sister loved me the way that _princess_ did.

I would never forget how the story relates us.

I would never.

Ever.


End file.
